


Trying Something Different

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, ayahina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinami is usually quiet about her desires, but what happens when she finally chooses to act upon them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Something Different

Ayato loved Hinami to pieces. He didn’t exactly voice this as often as he felt it, and he still called her a crybaby, but it didn’t mean he didn’t feel it. Ayato would do anything protect Hinami. He’d also do anything to please her. When it came to sex for the two of them, Ayato was definitely the one who called the shots. This was mostly due to the fact that Hinami was so shy, she couldn’t voice her desires and merely let him take the lead. It wasn’t that she disliked what he did to her, on the contrary, she just never could find her voice to tell him what she wanted to do to him.

Whenever they had free moments, which was very rare, they found themselves in Ayato’s bed, door locked and far away from the rest of the world. Ayato’s hands would roam all over her, and when they were naked, so would his lips. Hinami especially loved it when he ate her out, though she’d never tell him that. He knew just what spots made her gasp and groan. Ayato knew how much this affected her, and he made sure to use it to his full advantage whenever he got the opportunity. That’s why, when she stopped him from sinking to his knees, he was a little confused.

“Ayato,” She said softly, not meeting his eyes. “I was, um… wondering … uh -”

“Spit it out.” Ayato demanded, his tone not harsh, but curious.

“I… I wanted to try something… different.” She managed, unable to fight the redness that spread across her delicate face.

“Okay… what did you want to try?”

Wordlessly, Hinami crawled to the edge of the bed and swung her legs over. She stood in front of Ayato. Lightly, she put pressure on his shoulders to signal him to sit.

“Hin -” 

“Shut up, Ayato, just let me do it!” She protested.

He was stunned. A smirk slid across his face.

“Demanding, aren’t we? I’d say I’m rubbing off on you in more ways than one.”

The innuendo was lost on her, but he didn’t really care, because she was sinking to her knees in front of him, her face directly level with his cock. Any comment Ayato had died in his mouth when she enclosed her small hand around him. She leaned forward and took his head in her mouth. Her inexperience did absolutely nothing to deter Ayato from fisting his hands in her hair and swearing loudly. She took more of him in, the feeling uncomfortable and foreign. She swirled her tongue, and when Ayato’s hips bucked forward and nearly gagged her, she knew she was doing something right. She readjusted her mouth and held his hips in place with her hands. 

“Fuck, Hinami - Oh, shit Just - Just like that -” Ayato kept up a slew of encouragements and praises, mixed in with sinful words that did nothing but spur Hinami on.

She would never admit to him that his dirty words made her gush. She’d never admit that hearing her whisper filthy things into her ear made her want to straddle him and ride him for all he was worth. She could see now, what with his head thrown back in ecstasy, that she had been depriving herself of her pleasures by not voicing her desires.

What Hinami couldn’t take in her mouth, she pumped with her hands. Ayato’s grip in her hair caused a small amount of pain, but she didn’t care. She knew now why Ayato adored going down on her so much – she got to see him come a little undone for her.

“Hi- I’m - I can’t - I’m going to - Oh, FUCK!” He rasped, unable to stop himself from thrusting into her pretty little mouth.

She ignored his warning and sucked harder, releasing him to lick the underside of his cock. She took him in her mouth again and sucked the tip, swirling her tongue around his head. Ayato gave a somewhat embarrassing cry and came in her mouth. 

She was surprised by how forceful it was. The taste wasn’t something she necessarily liked, but it wasn’t completely awful. She swallowed it, but more so out of instinct than desire. Ayato yanked her to her feet and forced her mouth open with his. His kiss was burning, and his hands were all over her. 

“Where. The fuck. Did that. Come. From?!” He demanded against her mouth, pulling her flush against him. “I love you so fucking much.”

“I - I love you, too. And Ayato?” She murmured, patting herself on the back for gaining the courage to take initiative. 

“Hm?”

“I want to be on top this time.”


End file.
